


[podfic of] minutes slipping by (but with you, they feel like hours)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:</p><p>Sometimes, James will receive a folder along with tense looks and bated breath. Sometimes, he's expected to say no, to refuse to sleep with a man just for a mission.</p><p>But every time, he says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] minutes slipping by (but with you, they feel like hours)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a promise from a burning bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551936) by [crownedcarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl). 



 

 

 Length: 32:22

Music: Paradise Circus - Massive Attack

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?l8pr6417j4fry71)


End file.
